A variety of medical device systems are used to measure physiological signals from a subject and to process the signals and provide indications of potential or actual problem conditions. Computational demands of processing systems associated with the medical devices systems produce drains on the power sources of these device systems and can have a major impact on overall battery life. Moreover, in many medical device systems, it is desirable to keep the system as small and unobtrusive as possible so that the patient can have it available at all times.
In the case of implantable systems, power source replacement may involve surgery with its attendant costs and risks to the subject. Moreover, power source replacement may involve replacement of the implantable system itself because such units are typically hermetically sealed to reduce the likelihood of infection.